narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susano Azume
Susano Azume (スサノオアZユム, Susanō Azyumu) is a missing-nin from Numashi Village of Jonin level who currently travels the world, seariching for the meaning in his life. Raised in the Hidden Swamp Village, Susano never became an ninja of the village, but left to pursue his own dreams and goals. Susano is mostly known for his distinctive blue hair. It is later revealed to him that a demon called Raio is currently imprisoned in his scarf. Occasionally, Raou's power has been known to leak into Susano's body, causing violent outbursts of chakra. Appearance Susano's most distinctive trait is his wild, blue hair. While it is easy for allies to identify him, it also makes him an easier target for opponents who use long-range jutsu. He doesn't seem very fazed by this problem, even though a long-range attack lead to a brief awakening of Raou. Susano usually wears a simple white tank-top, with a long, trailing white scarf, in which the demon Raou is sealed. Susano also wears black shorts and black sandals. He is usually covered in training bandages, due to his constant training and his bad sense of direction, which often leads him into painful situations. Personality Susano has a very likeable and happy-go-lucky mindset. He rarely lets things upset him, to the point where he will even carry defeated enemies to a local hospital for treatment. He has a foundness for incredibly cute things, to the point of chasing them down. Susano is a bit pervy, nosebleeding occasionally (though only under extreme conditions), and even aids comrades in peeking (though he occasionally doesn't understand why they do it.) Susano's main trait is his horrible sense of direction, which often leads to him confusing roofs for roads, the ocean as a small river, and incredibly extreme left-right confusion. This isn't helped by Susano's tendency to misinterpret distances. Background Birth Sealing of Raou Life at Numakagure Leaving to Find his Dreams Synopsis Chronicles of a Shinobi Hidden Griffon Village Arc *Judge Drive, Mission Task! *Friends from Numashi, Mission Start! Lost Demon Seal Arc Sixth Shinobi World War Arc *Senpū on the Move, Susano Enters the War! Natural Skills Good Aim Strong Improvisational Qualities Abilities Ninjutsu Lightning Release Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Style *Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon's Roar *Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon's Fist *Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack *Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon's Claw Silver Lightning Nova Release *Nova Release: Black Sun *Nova Release: Big Bang *Nova Release: Big Bang Barrage *Nova Release: Black Hole Taijutsu *Swamp Twin Fang Strike *Sandollar Buster *Susano Rendan *Black Dance of the Azume Clan Nature Transformation Susano's nature transformation allows him to freely transform his body into snow. While Susano does have several attacks that involve this transformation, they are not jutsu, as they require no Chakra use and rely mostly on his own raw stamina. In his snow form Susano can create structures, imitations, and even clones of himself. Susano mostly only transforms parts of his body at a time. Summoning Contracts Cats Briar Supposedly the first jutsu/summoning Susano ever used, Briar is a green, bipedal cat that is usually dressed in a pink frog suit. Briar usually remains by Susano, and is regarded by his summoner as an important friend. Briar has a somewhat childlike personality, talking in 3rd person and happy whenever he has Susano by his side. Stats Relationships Quotes Behind the Scenes and Trivia Inspiration Concepts Titles Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Zeon1 Category:Missing-nin